


Don't Cry (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Elijia, I am so jealous of your writing abilities. You’re honestly goals when it comes to being able to express something in words like you do. Other than hero worshipping, I’m here to request some Josh Dun smut where the reader is very petite/short and he’s afraid of hurting her cause she’s so small so he keeps avoiding sex and she thinks he’s not attracted to her.</p><p>word count: 487</p><p>warnings: some more sex for you guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry (JOSH DUN)

The first time Josh avoided sex was on your anniversary.

He kissed you and he made out with you and held your hand and then he went to sleep and you were left awake and wondering what you did wrong.

But you brushed it off because not everyone could be in the mood all the time and you shouldn’t push. So you closed your eyes and tried to sleep, promising yourself you’d try another day to take your relationship to the next level.

And try you did.

The second time Josh avoided becoming intimate with you was after he came back home from tour. It had been months since you had seen him but your makeout session didn’t escalate, instead it fizzled out and he ended up spooning you to sleep.

The third time you realized Josh was avoiding sex you nearly broke down. You excused yourself from the living room to the bathroom where you leaned against the wall and bit your lip. Tears threatened to spill down your cheeks but you knew that you needed to keep them at bay. Surely it wasn’t because Josh wasn’t attracted to you- he wouldn’t be with you if he wasn’t, right? You closed your eyes and pressed the palms of your hands against them to try and stop the tears. You knew that it couldn’t be because you weren’t attractive- maybe Josh was asexual?

Then why hadn’t he told you?

You mind was racing and then a soft knock brought it to a halt as your lungs felt too warm and too heavy. You coughed and then opened the door and kept your eyes to the ground. If he couldn’t see the hurt in your eyes, he couldn’t realize why you had left, right?

Wrong.

Josh seemed to know what you were thinking as he wrapped his arms around you, breathing in deep as he held you. “It’s not what you’re thinking,” Josh mumbled, “I promise. You think you’re unattractive or unlovable. You’re wrong.”

“Then what is it?” You warbled, voice watery as the tears finally slipped down your face, “I don’t understand, Josh.” You raised your hand to trace over the raised skin of his knew ‘mom’ tattoo, kissing his neck as he held you. Josh sighed and began to think about what to say to you.

“I”m afraid.” He mumbled, “Of hurting you. You’re just so much smaller than me, so petite. And I’m afraid that when we have sex that I’ll hurt you and I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you trying to love you.”

You snorted and shook your head, “That’s it?” You asked, “Really, really? You promise?” Josh smiled at you and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips as he nodded at you.

“I promise. We’ll try again soon, okay? And I’ll get over my fear and we’ll have sex and I love you.”

“I love you, too, Josh.”


End file.
